Never Prank a Ravenclaw
by Care-Bear-Stare-8
Summary: The unspoken rules of Hogwarts were simple. 1: Fatal injuries or killings of classmates would lead to banishment of school grounds 2: No one enters the Forbidden Forest without a teacher and 3: No pranking the Ravenclaws.
1. Awkward Greetings

It all went down on September 25th, on that day all bets were off and it was every man for himself. To make everything simpler we're going to have to start from the beginning, September 1st, the first day of school.

My name is Piper Clementine, as of today I'm officially a 3rd year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since the beginning of the school the four Hogwarts houses have managed to tolerate each other. Even Gryffindors and Slytherins would team up if need be. All of this was possible (so it's said) because of the three unspoken rules at Hogwarts. The rules were simple 1: Fatal injuries or killings of classmates would lead to banishment of school grounds 2: No one enters the Forbidden Forest without a teacher and 3: No pranking the Ravenclaws.

These rules were slowly made over time, and each rule had a special story to go behind it. There has only been one rule that has been changed, rule #2. The original rule was "No one enters the Forbidden Forest _alone_ ". It's a long story, but basically four boys decided it was a great idea to play a riveting game of hide and go seek in the forbidden forest, and they just so happened to have disrupted a family of presumably harmless spiders. Anyways, that's a different story, back to September 1st.

My family had taken a bit too long to say goodbye and I almost missed the train. I opened the first seemingly empty cart I saw and hopped in. It took me five minutes to realize that there were three other people in the cart and they were all staring at me. I flinched when I saw them and nearly jumped out of my chair.

There were three boys total, a pair of twins with pale skin and striking orange hair and a darker skinned boy with beautiful dark brown eyes. In the end I decided that it would be awkward to just leave, so I got out a book and preceded to ignore them for the rest of the train ride.

I thought that this was going to be just an awkward mistake that would be forgotten by tomorrow, oh how wrong I was. I ran into the boys on my way to my potions class the next day. The dark eyed boy shouted and pointed when he saw me, and the twins whipped around to face me. They looked me up and down and then as if something finally clicked they said "Ah! It's the awkward lass from the train!" My peers all turned to look around at the commotion, I didn't know what to do so I awkwardly laughed, looked at my watch, then ran.

Both of these situations would be seen as harmless, funny even, from an outsider's point of view. However, things only got worse from there. The twins decided to address me in the same manner that they had on the previous day for the next week. Not knowing what to do I ignored them each time. One would assume that the guys would give up after being blatantly ignored for a week, but it only seemed to give them more strength to continue.

Halfway into the next week of school everyone was used to the awkward exchanges, and some would go out of their way to see them in person. It was quite a sight, three boys talking to a girl as if they grew up together and the girl ignoring them completely as if they had never met. I was prepared for all of this to die down, what I wasn't prepared for was what these boys would do when they finally got fed up with being ignored.


	2. The Prank That Sparked a War

The boys stopped the normal exchanges in passing, and seemed to completely ignore me for two days. During the time that they were still talking to me I had made a lot more friends, especially in my house, Ravenclaw. They all gave me their sympathy and would often come to my rescue when the boys talked to me for far longer than usual. The twins apparently had a record for doing stuff like this to people that sparked their interest, but they had usually given up after a week.

After my two days of blissful solitude the dark eyed boy approached me again, the date was September 12th, a Saturday. The dark eyed boy had always seemed calmer and less invasive than the twins, so for once I actually said something back. He was shocked to say the least, but he was determined to talk to me. About halfway through our conversation he pulled out a silver coin, it was fairly old and I thought that it was intriguing.

What I didn't realize was that this was a mere diversion. The boy suddenly jumped back, startled I didn't have time to react. The last thing that I saw were the smug smiling faces of the twins above me on their brooms. One carrying a bucket full of honey, the other a bucket full of feathers. They were going to regret this decision.

By the late afternoon the whole school was talking about the prank. A mere muggle wouldn't understand why such a simple and bland prank could cause such an uproar, but to any Hogwarts witch or wizard they knew that this could only end badly. The Gryffindors slept with one eye open that night, and the Ravenclaws hardly got any sleep.

Back at the earlier part of my story there were three very simple unspoken rules of Hogwarts. The last one very clearly states "No pranking the Ravenclaws". Well, the twins had managed to break that rule with no hesitation. The rest of the school knew better. Ravenclaws were normally a very calm and easygoing crowd, unless given a chance to unravel.

It's not that Ravenclaws don't enjoy pranks, we actually find them fascinating. The rule was not put in place because we were all old fuddy-duddies that hated fun, it was put in place because with our minds and skill set we could manage to leave the school in ruins by a matter of days. Ravenclaws are known for being a tad competitive, and we love new challenges.

Pranks are the worst mix of the two. Our pranks get so elaborate and out of control that once it's begun there's no going back. That night we all sat around the fire planning our revenge. The twins will soon realize just exactly what kind of disastrous situation they've gotten themselves into.


	3. Plans

If there's one thing that Ravenclaws aren't, it's dumb. We knew that after that prank everyone would be on edge just waiting for us to strike. Our house pulled an all-nighter but we managed to plan out our entire strategy. We waited one week to attack. The Gryffindors were terrified every time they had to cross paths with the Ravenclaws. Some would go out of their way to avoid coming into contact with us, and others took the blunt approach and ran.

The 3rd unspoken school rule was put there for a reason, and everyone knew the story. We all had to learn about The Prank War in our History class, it was incredible. The basic story was a Hufflepuff thought it'd be funny to teepee the Ravenclaw tower one night, then all hell broke loose. They managed to stop classes for two months, the teachers were all too scared to leave their rooms. The Ravenclaws got out of control and they had to close off half of the school and part of the quidditch field because they were in ruins.

It was a fantastic story, but ever since then no one's ever pranked a Ravenclaw; that is, until now. We decided as a house to take this as an opportunity to outdo our ancestors. However, we don't want to be famous because of how out of hand it gets, we want to be famous for our victory. You see, when The Prank War ended the "Golden Gryffins" (as the Gryffindors liked to be called) got the last prank on the "Ridiculous Ravens" (as the Gryffindors liked to call the Ravenclaws) before the war had to stop.

We decided that explosives were not allowed and damaging school property would be bad because who wouldn't want to be able to attend classes? Instead of going big we were going to go small. The Gryffindors liked pranks, it was a way to add danger to their life, so we would entertain them. The pranks would slowly get bigger and more elaborate, and once they've finally had enough we'll win. That was the plan anyway, but things don't always go according to plan.


End file.
